freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Strongest Battle: Special Edition
Super Smash Strongest Battle: Special Editon is a series of extended V-Cinema epilogues of Super Smash Strongest Battle series, after the series is the Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters. Before beginning the series is the Heroes Dimensions: Geiz Rebellion. Plot Continuity and Placement Characters 100 Main Characters *New Legendary Super Stars #Mario/Dr. Mario #Sonic the Hedgehog #Inkling Girl (Orange) #Son Goku #Vegeta #Luigi/Dr. Luigi #Blaze the Cat #Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One #Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O #Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build #Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz #Asuna Yuki/Asuna #Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid #Koh/Ryusoul Red #Hibiki Tachibana #Tsubasa Kazanari #Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z #Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed #Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess #Ichigo Hoshimiya #Aoi Kiriya #Ran Shibuki #Yume Nijino #Aine Yūki #Mio Minato #Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom #Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical #Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive #Hammie/Chameleon Green #Usami Ichika/Cure Whip #Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade #Tanjiro Kamado #Nezuko Kamado #Shinra Kusakabe #Tamaki Kotatsu #Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi #Sticks the Badger #Izuku Midoriya #Uraraka Ochako #Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol #Killbas/Kamen Rider Killbus #Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster #Noel Takao/Lupin X/Patren X #Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace #Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond #Omori Yuko/Cure Honey #Atsuko Kagari #Ruby Rose #Yang Xiao Long #Raki Kiseki *New Legendary Stupid Strange #Wario #Shadow the Hedgehog #Azure the Dragon #Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Warden #Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Zero-One (Prototype) #Waluigi #Zero the Jackal #Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan #Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease #Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue #Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz #Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm #Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine #Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine #Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely #Inkling Boy #Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa #Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel #Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth #Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue #Asuka/AbareBlack #Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle/Zyuoh Gorilla/Zyuoh Whale #Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream #Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle #Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice #Katsuki Bakugo #Shoto Todoroki #Blake Belladonna #Weiss Schnee #Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend #Gamerpen/Kamen Rider Nexus #Mezma/Kamen Rider Barlckxs #Cupcake Slash/Kamen Rider Zonjis #Medusa (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Zamonas #Zoe Star Pink/Kamen Rider Trfis #Regressa/Kamen Rider Metanacks #Toriko #Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form #Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin #Brain/Kamen Rider Brain #Baton Switch/Kamen Rider Faiz X #Maki Oze #Senku Ishigami #Taiju Oki #Laala Manaka #Juvia Locksear #Lapinibernatus #Professor Mad Rabbid #Leonardo #Kamen Rider Ginga Other Main Characters *Team Mario and Sonic **Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O **Humane 20 ***Twilight Sparkle ***Applejack ***Rainbow Dash ***Rarity ***Fluttershy ***Pinkie Pie ***Starlight Glimmer ***Sunset Shimmer ***Sour Sweet ***Sunny Flare ***Sugarcoat ***Lemon Zest ***Indigo Zap ***Trixie Lulamoon ***Adagio Dazzle ***Aria Blaze ***Sonata Dusk ***Gloriosa Daisy ***Juniper Montage ***Wallflower Brush *Kamen Riders **Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *Super Sentai **Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster **Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow *Precures **Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Ultra Heroes **Gai Kurenai **Kazumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso **Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu **Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio **Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma *Aikatsu Series **Aikatsu! ***Mizuki Kanzaki ***Otome Arisugawa ***Yurika Tōdō ***Sakura Kitaōji ***Kaede Ichinose ***Michelle Tachibana ***Asami Himuro **Aikatsu Stars! ***Hime Shiratori ***Lilie Shirogane ***Nana Hanahata ***Airi Amemiya ***Mei Kashiwazaki **Aikatsu Friends! Transcript Trivia Gallery _rt__kamen_rider_decade_dimension_demon_by_jk5201_ddcyelq.png|Kamen Rider Decade Dimension Demon Kamen_rider_build_lost_form_by_tokuheroes_dde3u9s-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Lost Form (Sci-Twi ver.) kamen_rider_mad_build_by_wcher999_dde7nx5.jpg|Kamen Rider SmartBuild azure_the_dragon_by_noble_maiden_d5i7k7c.png|Azure The Dragon 01032f144e2f2fe7a492df60b6ce783e.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz X (Baton Switch ver.) Dd749t9-3c80a252-7d51-4965-beee-f7fc476b6236.png|Zion's Metal Build Ridewatch EG2e3eBU0AAiJjE.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Tricking Bat EG6HNi-UYAA3FqB.jpg|Tricking Bat Progrise Key EG6HOk1UYAElHj-.jpg|A strategy to survive the endless battle. Shining Trigger.jpg|Shining Trigger D9uDv1UVUAECQSs.jpg|Dragon Lava Fullbottle D9uDxXnUIAIdXrS.jpg D29QX3nU0AA2902.jpeg|Kamen Rider Evol Amazons Form gandr-1566539900306.jpg|Humane 20 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Trixie Lulamoon, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Gloriosa Daisy, Juniper Montage and Wallflower Brush) Kamen Rider Zi-O FriendshipMagic Form and Zikan Yujoucorn.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O FriendshipMagic Form and Zikan Yujoucorn Ibuki Kurenai Ridewatch.jpg|Ibuki Kurenai Ridewatch EEUvrSFUwAEBGr9.jpg|Kamen Rider Woz Justice Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Crossovers Category:Special Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Super Hero Taisen Series